murmurofthelodestarswebfandomcom-20200215-history
Ixxum Velqend
- Neutral= - Light Instability= - Dark Instability= }} (Drawn by Hebiko) ---- General Personality She tends to mold her personality to fit the situation, whether it’s serious or not. She habitually gets little sleep before class, and often leaves after class to go home and nap, appearing online quite a bit later at night. Overall though, it is imperative that things around her maintain a balance, since she herself is always in a neutral standing. If there is something going on that heavily outweighs the opposite, she tends to act in a way that will assure she remains neutral, even if it’s not necessarily good. (Do not confuse this with obsessive compulsive, it has nothing to do with order, organization, or symmetry). In terms of speech, she rarely talks when around strangers, and tends to always speak in a monotone voice. She has many hobbies, but rarely ever focuses on one in particular, and particularly enjoys playing small pranks on people she knows. Finally, she can speak in Divum Piscis*. Likes / Dislikes In terms of food, the only thing (out of everything tried) that she dislikes is raw tomatoes. She enjoys gaming / computers, and has a lot of miscellaneous hobbies, such as drawing, writing, and mixing (music). She dislikes people who are egotistical (more than she is), ignorant, dramatic, and/or overly emotional, and tends not to get along with people who believe the world revolves around themselves. (She will also brutally murder someone who makes an arrow-to-the-knee reference.) Powers Xirxum Because of the necessity to counteract polar opposites, she developed the ability to essentially reflect/mirror any force or energy as long as it is a radical. (One side of the spectrum or the other, not in between). If the owner of an attack’s (including projectiles or side effects) intentions (or the attack’s affinity in general) falls under a radical category (I.e: Good / Evil, Light / Dark) then any damage it would have caused to Ix is neutralized and reflected back at the owner as its polar opposite (Dark → Light, vice versa). She is still vulnerable to a neutral attack and any attacks she does are completely neutral in affinity. This ability only affects herself, no one else is applicable to this effect. (I have yet to confirm how affinity works in Ryan's universe, so this may be subject to some changes, especially when it comes to natural elements (whether they have a separate affinity or not, etc.)) Tier 1 At Tier 1, her ability is rather weak, focusing more on neutralizing damage rather than returning it to sender. At this level, she still has to be careful to avoid powerful attacks. Tier 2 As her feeling of neutrality increases, so does the reflection effect, bringing the level of damage reflection to near equality. Tier 3 When faced with a high amount of polarity, the need for neutralization is enhanced even more. The reflection effect begins to exceed the original damage value, dealing higher amount of damage than was even thrown at her. Unfortunately, excessive amounts of reflect damage can sap her body's energy reserves. Tier 4 Overwhelming amounts of good or evil affinity, to the extent where it would be nearly impossible to come to neutrality with it. It would take this level of power to deal with it. Reflect damage output would likely triple, and neutralization of damage could potentially reverse and begin to heal her. This all comes at a cost of huge amounts of energy, likely causing unconsciousness after few attacks. A last resort. Dark Form and Light Form In a situation where it is not possible to achieve neutrality, Ix would likely start to become quite upset. The end of the spectrum her form heads towards is dependent on the affinity she can not neutralize. Dark and Light forms would become activated when she crosses a boundary line of anger, deadening her emotions and becoming cold and calculating. Her Xirxum ability becomes unstable and begins to reflect upon herself, radiating dark or light energy around her body, and altering the chromatic composition of her clothing. Dark energy turns her dress a blood red with black frills, and Light energy turns it white with sky blue frills. Information Network Aside from her primary ability, she also has connections in unknown and mysterious places, which is how she always seems to have an idea as to what is going on with whoever or whatever catches her interest. When asked about this, however, she remains clueless as to what the querent is referring to. Appearance Physically looks to be around the age of 12~13, but is actually mature. Black hair, a little longer than shoulder length, tied in a side ponytail (either side, doesn’t matter). Eyes are hazel. Her clothing is a gothic lolita dress (gray with white frills when in neutrality), may or may not be seen randomly wearing nekomimi. Themes / Additional Media * Light Energy Instability * Dark Energy Instability * Time to Fight Side Notes * - Divum Piscis is one of the substitution ciphers of English that I created for my fictional universe. It is not a critical part of the character and can be ignored if so desired. (Ixxum Velqend → Accel Reflect | Xirxum → Cancel)